Episode 68 - The Garbage Pail Kids Movie
The Garbage Pail Kids Movie is a 1987 fantasy film based on the children's trading card series of the same name. If it weren't for the fact that 1987 gave us Jaws: The Revenge, Superman IV: The Quest for Peace, and Leonard Part 6, this thing would have probably cleaned house at the 8th Golden Razzies. Plot An abused 14-year-old gets manipulated by a Saved by the Bell reject, while trying to find the friends of disgusting garbage-can-dwellers from outer space. Notable Characters * Captain Manzini * Dodger * Tangerine * Juice * Greaser Greg * Valerie Vomit * Ali Gator * Blythe The Episode To date, this is the last recorded episode of the show. Scores James - Zoidberg Damien - Horror Highlights References * Bubsy * Mac and Me * The Garbage Pail Kids (trading cards) * Jim Cummings * Mackenzie Aston * Sean Aston * The Magicians * Mad Men * Castle * Agents of Shield * Lost * The Outer Limits * The Facts of Life * Singled Out * Jenny McCarthy * College Humor Wolverine * Samurai Cop 2 * Shia LeBouf * Wankstain * Juventud Guerrera * Back to Back * Silk Stockings * ''Captain Planet'' * Streets of Rage * ''Double Dragon'' * Hitman * The Room * Fantastic Four * Batman: The Animated Series * Big League Chew * Charleston Chew * Mike and Ikes * Deadfall * Kazaam * Double Team * Friday the 13th * Friday the 13th: The Game * Groundhog Day * Friday the 13th: Part 6 * Kane Hodder * Friday the 13th Part 8: Jason Takes Manhattan * The Toxic Avenger * The Crow: Wicked Prayer * The Simpsons * Madonna * The Legend of Chun-Li * Burger King * Who Framed Roger Rabbit? * Michael Jackson * Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club * Rock Band * Los Angeles Dodgers * Howard the Duck * ''Chinese Democracy'' * ''Batman Returns'' * Jim Gaffigan * The Three Stooges * Howard the Duck * Die Hard * Daniel Bryan * Fandango (wrestler) * Looney Tunes * Ape Escape * Married...with Children * Showgirls * Glitter * Robin Hood: Men in Tights * Highlander * Dragonball Evolution * Samurai Cop * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Silent Hill: Revelations 3D * Uwe Boll * UHF * The Spirit * Smackdown * WCW * John Cena * Soulcalibur 2 * Tekken * Barney the Dinosaur * Wayne's World * Rey Mysterio * Bella Swan * Beyond the Pale * Troll * Troll 2 * Harry Potter * Zardoz * Friday the 13th Part 7 * A Nightmare on Elm Street * Anthony Newley * Raul Julia * Street Fighter * Fun in Balloon Land * Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Transformers (series) * Jupiter Ascending * Futurama * Giant Bomb * Jose Canseco * The Wicker Man * The Hardys * TNA * WWE * Fight Club * Dead or Alive Beach Volleyball * Rick and Morty * Overwatch * Frank Miller * Robocop 3 * Sin City * Sin City: A Dame to Kill For * Transformers: Age of Extinction * The Nostalgia Critic * Channel Awesome * Inland Empire * Twin Peaks * David Lynch * Mullholland Drive * Eraserhead * Microsoft * Sony * Final Fantasy VII * Nintendo * Transformers: The Last Knight * Anthony Hopkins * Akiva Goldsman * Robot Jox * ET: The Extra-Terrestrial * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn * The Pit Tiradesverse tropes * Protagonist? - Dodger, Tangerine and the Kids * Courtney - Most of the Kids, as well as Juice's henchpeople * Guy Banter - Juice, who is quite possibly the god of all Guy Banters * Box of kittens - The gang that is constantly after Dodger * There Are No Police - If there were, none of this movie would have happened * Curious Quartet - The Juice Crew and Tangerine * Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - The aforementioned friends of Juice * Sequel That Will Never Happen * New Santroitcagobergville - It takes place in Pennsylvania, but who the fuck knows where? * Tonal Shift from Hell - A truly amazing example that is so horrific, it manages to happen ALL IN ONE SCENE: Manzini tells Dodger that they were too late to save the GPKs' friends and makes a hand motion that flat-out says they were crushed to death inside a garbage truck. While he says this, goofy, happy-go-lucky slide whistle music is playing in the background. Further, Dodger is completely nonplussed at hearing this horrifying news. * Gumballs of Doom - A skateboard in this case * Sudden Character Stupidity Syndrome - Tangerine just decides, for literally no reason at all, to help her asshole boyfriend kidnap and imprison the creatures responsible for all of her outfits she's showing off at her show. * Bewildering Mercy - Dodger is rightfully beating the shit out of Juice, and just decides to stop because......reasons * Evil Group Laughter - An exception to the "group" part of the equation--Blythe's evil laugh is so poorly acted, it was deemed worthy of being an example of this trope in and of itself. * Edited at Gunpoint - Pretty much every scene "transition", but none are worse than the GPK's breaking into a random song out of nowhere. * Plot Armor - Dodger survives being doused in raw sewage while having open wounds * H.U.R.T. - See above. He recovers in a matter of about an hour. * Casio Keyboard - The entire movie. I mean, it was the 80's, so... * Nontendre - "Chicks is chicks!" (Greaser Greg) Ending song Before and After Before: Episode 67 - Fun in Balloon Land After: Episode 69 - Mac and Me Category:Episodes Category:Fantasy films Category:1987 films